


Together Again

by puppycornashlynn



Series: The World Needs More Hamilton Reincarnation AUs [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, Hamilton reincarnation AU, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Reincarnation, Trans James Madison, some sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/puppycornashlynn
Summary: After being apart for God knows how long, the Jeffmads boys find each other again.
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Series: The World Needs More Hamilton Reincarnation AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Together Again

James always knew he was different.

Not exactly _how_ , but he was. It was just a feeling he had.

Preschool wasn’t that exciting. He met his best friend, Thomas, but that was about it. Alexander was a butt, to no surprise, Aaron was sort of just... there, Peggy screamed a lot...

Overall? Five out of ten.

Kindergarten, though, was when things got interesting.

The teacher hung up a poster of all of the presidents on the door to the classroom, and a few kids got up to look at it, including James and Thomas (who knows why the latter did, he’d never seemed interested in history).

While most of the kids there simply glanced at it and left, James found his gaze drift to one name in particular.

_James Madison._

“That’s me!” he exclaimed, pointing.

“No, Jamie-” the teacher was cut off.

“James,” James corrected.

“James,” the teacher sighed, “you’re just _named_ after him.”

“Reincarnation is a thing!” someone - Samuel Seabury or something like that? - called from the back of the classroom. The teacher rolled her eyes.

While the teacher was distracted, James’ gaze drifted to the name right next to his.

_Thomas Jefferson._

“Tommy...” he whispered. Thomas looked over at him, confused, but he simply shrugged, and the taller (and older, even if it was only by a year) simply nodded, concern in his gaze.

Even if he wasn’t _his_ Thomas, he still cared for him.

And maybe loved him a bit.

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

Not much exciting happened in elementary school.

Sure, in first grade, while learning about Alexander Hamilton (for some unbeknownst reason), Alexander got up and basically screamed, “THAT’S ME! ALEXANDER HAMILTON AT YOUR SERVICE!!”and from the back of the classroom Samuel (Seabury) screamed, “That’s not something to be proud of!!”

And yeah, James had suspicions on who may be reincarnates of people he knew.

Eliza, Angelica and Peggy: they had the same first names and similar last names to the Schuyler Sisters, and were sisters. It couldn’t be a coincidence!

Aaron: I mean, when the teacher mentioned the duel, his eyes kinda sparkled, and in fifth grade James confronted him about it and he was like “yeah I’m Burr” soooooo.

And of course...

Thomas.

The chance of him being _his_ Thomas made his heart light up a bit.

Things they had in common:

A love for mac and cheese: while silly, you couldn’t deny that Thomas had a bit of a mac and cheese obsession, given that he brought approximately six pounds of mac and cheese to a meeting once. And this Thomas almost started a fire making a macaroni cup.

Social anxiety: while not all that prominent, this Thomas definitely had social anxiety, as he sometimes just awkwardly paused or didn’t interact with people.

But this Thomas couldn’t be his Thomas...

Right?

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

Middle school was a bit of a trainwreck.

Well, not all of it.

Eighth grade was the year James and Thomas started dating, after all.

It was all because of Peggy and Samuel.

Peggy had apparently gotten tired of Thomas and James “endless pining” and decided to make them kiss.

So she and Samuel did.

That was awkward, but it turned out fine, and James couldn’t describe how happy he was.

But still, he couldn’t help but miss his Thomas.

It felt stupid - he had this Thomas, and loved him...

But he loved the Thomas he’d known all those years ago as well.

God, he was a terrible boyfriend.

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

Freshman year of high school, Thomas began acting... oddly.

He became more distant. Yeah, he’d still give James kisses and cuddle him, but he seemed... off.

To his surprise, he found out why not long after.

It was late at night, and James was fast asleep, clinging to Thomas’ warmth. Sadly, the latter wasn’t having as good as a sleep.

Thomas awoke with a start, trying his best to not wake up James, but to no avail, as the smaller of the two woke up to Thomas’ choked sobs.

“Hey, Tommy,” James whispered, trying to comfort his boyfriend, “it’s okay... I’m here...”

Among whispers of various things that James couldn’t make out and apologies, one word repeated, one he knew all too well. 

“Jemmy...”

He had to have misheard it. There were only two people who had called him that in his past life, for the most part at least.

Firstly, there was his wife, Dolley. Honestly, their relationship was more of a friendship one. You know, a “let’s get married so no one suspects that we’re gay” marriage. It was also because James was determined to get rid of his feelings for his Thomas - it didn’t succeed, of course.

And then there was Thomas - _his_ Thomas, that was, not this one. Sure, he had a multitude of other nicknames for him, but still.

James had already given up hope that this Thomas was the one he’d known all those years ago, but it seemed all too clear now.

He’d found him.

Once Thomas stopped crying, James simply embraced him, not wanting to let go. He’d lost him once all those years ago, and even after spending over 100 years together in the afterlife, he hadn’t gotten over it and still felt like he could disappear any moment.

“I missed you...” he whispered. Thomas didn’t need to ask what he meant, it was clear to both of them.

_They were together again._

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write an extra thing at the bit where Burr just entered and was basically like "why tf r u 2 up @ 3 AM" and then Thomas was just like "i just realized ur dating the person u shot like 200 yrs ago wtf burr".  
> Anyways yeah of course I'm starting a Reincarnation AU series thingie with Jeffmads.  
> Reincarnation AUs need more Jeffmads, all the ones with a good amount of Jeffmads just... don't get finished.  
> Anyways this was also posted on my Jeffmads Tumblr.


End file.
